Phineas and Adyson: The Sequel
by Exotos135
Summary: Three weeks after their last moment, Adyson invites Phineas to her house to give him something that he might have been looking for, as a thanks for comforting and helping her. Another Phineas/Adyson One-Shot.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

Adyson's House, Living Room "3:00 P.M."

Adyson was waiting in the couch in the Living Room for Phineas, who she invited a bit earlier. In her skirt's back pocket were two tickets for the Mecha-Con, a convention about machines that ocurred twice a trimester in Danville. After a while, Adyson heard the main door being knocked.

"Coming!" said Adyson, leaving the couch and walking to the door.

Adyson opened the main door and saw Phineas outside, being his cheerful self like always.

"Hi Adyson." greeted Phineas. "You invited me to come here, right?"

"Yeah, come in." said Adyson, taking out the two tickets and hiding them on her back. "I wanted to give you something."

Phineas went inside, Adyson making sure her back wasn't exposed and Adyson closed the door. Phineas looked at Adyson's house while Adyson prepared for giving Phineas the tickets.

"So, what do you wanted to give me?" asked Phineas, turning around to Adyson.

"Well, I wanted to ask you..." said Adyson before she paused. Adyson showed Phineas the tickets, leaving Phineas speechless.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted these tickets for the Mecha-Con."

After a beat, Phineas squeed in excitement as he hugged Adyson in gratitude, grabbing the tickets once they separated. "I can't believe it, Real tickets for the Mecha-Con in New Orleans, Louisiana! I was searching for them all day!" said Phineas in a happy tone, before realizing something. "But they were all sold, how did you got this?"

"That, my dear Phineas, I can only answer in a flashback." said Adyson.

Adyson and Phineas looked at the sky as Adyson started to remember how she got the tickets.

Flashback, Fireside Girl Camp "11:00 A.M."

Adyson was sitting behind a tree in the middle of the camp. Adyson was seeing the rest of the fireside girls having fun, doing their work, etc, while she was thinking aboutsomething under the tree.

"Hey Adyson." greeted a female voice.

Adyson looked up and her chief, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, sitting close to her.

"Hi chief." greeted Adyson, closing her eyes. "You're feeling better now?"

"Yeah, some medicines, long rest and ready, this girl is back on the game." said Isabella. Once she looked at Adyson she saw that she was thinking something. "What are you doing under a tree anyway?"

"I..." started Adyson while thinking about how Isabella would react upon finding out. Quickly thinking, she changed her answer. "Would rather to not tell you."

"Adyson, I'm the chief of the fireside girls level dragin...Or I think that's the name of a pre-adolescent dragon." said Isabella, putting her hand on Adyson's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, there's this guy I know that I want to give something." said Adyson. "But it's not his birthday yet, I just want to give him something special."

"Uh huh?" said Isabella, paying attention.

"But I don't know what to give him." resumed Adyson. "All I know is that he likes robots and mechanoids...and that's it."

"Hmmm, well, Ginger is giving tickets for a Con about robots or so called the Mecha-Con." said Isabella.

Taking it as a suggestion, Adyson smiled and standed up, forgetting Isabella was close to her.

"That's a great idea, chief! Now I know how I can repay Phineas!" exclaimed Adyson.

Adyson covered her mouth with her hands once she realized what she just said. Isabella expression changed from her happy one to a dark, hate filled expression, with narrower eyes and a frown. Isabella got up and went to Adyson.

"What did you said?" asked Isabella in a creepy deep voice.

"Umm, nothing chief." lied Adyson, not seeing Isabella's face. Once she turned around and saw Isabella's hate filled face, she screamed and told the truth. "It's Phineas, I admit it it's Phineas!"

"And what did he do for you?" asked Isabella in the same voice.

"He comforted me a little and took care of my wounds when I fell from the tree!" answered Adyson scared.

"...Well, then there's only one thing I'll tell you." said Isabella as she reached her pocket, Adyson covered herself in defense. Isabella took out and showed Adyson her Mecha-Con tickets. "Take my tickets."

Adyson opened her eyes and saw both the tickets and Isabella back to her normal self. Adyson returned to normal as she grabbed the tickets, with an expression of confusion on her look.

"What was that about?" asked Adyson.

"Well, Ginger gave me 4 tickets just in case I wanted to invite more then one people with me." said Isabella, taking out her spare tickets. "So I can give you the tickets with no problem at all."

"No, I meant the creepy you stuff." said Adyson, putting the tickets on her pocket. "What was up with that?"

"Oh, I like suspense." answered Isabella. "Besides, it's good to change a bit sometimes."

"Change a bit? You looked like a completely different person there." said Adyson.

"Yes, yes I know." said Isabella. "But it was more effective that way."

Present, Adyson's House

Back at the present, Adyson had an unimpressed look on her face while Phineas had a puzzled look, wondering why the flashback ended so suddenly.

"That's all?" asked Phineas.

"Nope, I don't remember anything else." answered Adyson, looking at Phineas. "So do you like the tickets?"

"I love them, thanks Adyson." said Phineas.

"No problem, Phineas." said Adyson.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I also have a gift for you." said Phineas as he took out a gift box out of nowhere. "Hope you like it."

Adyson grabbed and put the box on the ground before unrwappling it. Her eyes widened and she squeed in happiness as she took out her gift; an Squirrel suit, with ears and everything.

"I remembered that you wanted to be a squirrel, so I buyed you this costume for you in the store nearby." said Phineas. "I wanted to make it myself using machinery but I changed my mind on the last minute and decided to buy it instead."

"I can't believe you remembered it." said Adyson, her eyes fixed on the suit.

"Do you like it?" asked Phineas with a smile on his face.

"like it?" asked Adyson as she looked at Phineas.

Out of sheer joy, and without a second tought Adyson hugged and kissed Phineas on the lips, shocking both Phineas and herself mentally. Irving arrived out of nowhere and took a picture of Adyson kissing Phineas and the two noticed him once they separated.

"I knew there was gonna be proof sooner or later." said Irving, running back to his house. "The internet has to know!"

"Phineas you can leave now, I gotta catch Irving." said Adyson. "If anybody sees those photos-"

"Okay, I understand." interrupted Phineas, believing the wrong thing. "You need to protect your reputation as single."

"...Yeah, let's go with that," said Adyson as she left and started to chase Irving. "Get back here, Irving!"

After that, Phineas left Adyson's house and started to ealk back to his home. Phineas looked at the tickets again before putting them on his pocket.


End file.
